Just Connect
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: Set during chapter 16 of 'Forgotten Past'. Sirius and Faith have a connection. Rated for sex.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Faith or Sirius (sigh) or any of the other characters mentioned. They belong to their respective owners (doh).

**Rating: **The new 'R' for sexual situations

**A/N:** This is a 'missing scene' from my fic 'Forgotten Past' set during chapter 16. I really suggest you read that first, or you'll be rather lost.

**A/N 2:** This _hasn't_ been beta-ed yet, but I'm going on holiday and wanted to get it posted. It _may_ be reposted when I return.

**Feedback:** Yes please! I'm new at this style of writing.

**Just Connect by Kiara**

He didn't know how long he'd just been standing there, just staring at the mirror because, well, because he could, that's all. All the windows were wide open, a luxury he hadn't had in the last ten years, allowing the cold December air into the current 'Scooby Quarters'.

He didn't know how that had come about. He'd gone to sleep after the meeting with Dumbledore last night, or this morning if you were going to get technical about it, on Dawn's sofa as he always did. He'd woken up and showered just as he had the previous few mornings. It was when he stepped out the door he noticed something was different. Instead of walking out into one of Hogwarts' many corridors, he'd entered a new room, much like the common rooms in the four school houses.

"Huh?" He'd said before noticing the brunette sitting on one of the burgundy sofas reading a magazine.

"Good morning to you to." She'd remarked in a dry voice, her eyes raking him over.

"What happened? This wasn't here yesterday." He said, eyeing up the luxurious tapestries and portraits in the room that most likely lead to other bedrooms.

"No shit, Sherlock. DumbleD thought Dawnie might want to spend some time with her family as we're all going back to Cleveland tonight. Seems he was wrong 'cause here she 'aint. I'm Faith by the way." She added, before speaking more to herself than to Sirius. "Not that you asked. At all."

"Sirius Black." He offered, still looking round the vast room.

"Ahh, the fugitive."

His eyes snapped away from what he was looking at and glared at her. "Not anymore."

She had held her hands up in the universal surrender gesture, but anyone who knew Faith would know that she never really surrendered. "No offence meant, man, I mean we gotta stick together, right?"

He suddenly connected the name with something Dawn had told him. "You're Faith."

"Really? No kidding?" She'd said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If anyone's a fugitive here, it's you. At least / didn't actually kill anyone." He'd regretted it as soon as he'd said it.

But she'd stood up, seemingly unfazed. "Whatever. As stimulating as this is, I've gotta jet. See ya later Seer."

He'd watched her leave curiously. She hadn't been what he'd expected. When Dawn had told him that she was on the 'road to redemption', he'd assumed she'd be quite quiet and meek- not sarcastic, ballsy and oozing sex appeal.

xxxxx

Sirius finally dragged himself out of his memories of the second-oldest-slayer and headed out the door, dressed in one of the new sets of crisp black robes he'd found laid at the end of his bed that morning along with the muggle style jeans and plain white t-shirt Dawn had borrowed for him from Xander. He realised that, yet again, he'd let his thoughts slip back to the dark haired slayer he'd met that morning. He couldn't help it, she fascinated him. On the surface she was dark, like him- how could they not be when they'd been where they had. You saw a lot when you were locked in a cell. But inside there had to be something light gnawing away at the darkness, otherwise why would she have risked her life to save a bunch of school children she didn't even know? He liked to think he had that lightness within him too- something that connected them that none of their friends could even try to understand.

He stopped short in the doorway.

"Hey Seer." She hadn't even turned around and, as far as he knew, he hadn't made a sound.

"Faith."

The slayer in question threw down the newspaper she had been reading. "Everything's gonna change tomorrow." She said cryptically.

"How's that?"

She jerked her head towards the copy of 'The Daily Prophet' laying on the table. "Let's just say the cat's out of the bag and Dawnie 'aint gonna like it when she finds out. Or maybe she will. I don't really know anymore." There was a touch of sadness in her voice. Only a touch. Anymore would be a weakness and Faith didn't show weaknesses. Not willingly anyway.

"She said she was surprised you were here. Didn't go into details." Sirius said taking the chair opposite Faith's.

"What D? I bet she was. I'm not big on group field trips."

"Hardly a field trip, what with the threatened world doom an' all."

She laughed humourlessly. "That is a Scooby field trip. Normally I'm left to hold the fort in Cleveland."

"What's different this time?"

She paused as if thinking about it. "Nothing, except this time, when they asked if I wanted to go with them I said yes."

"Why?" He wasn't usually so inquisitive, but something about Faith fascinated him.

She looked at him before answering, sizing him up. How much should she tell? The fact that he met her searching gaze gave him lots of brownie points. "I wanted to get away from someone in Cleveland."

"Boyfriend? Man toy? Husband?" He shrugged. "Or was it a Girlfriend? I'm open minded."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "Ex. And let's just say, he was a mix of the first two."

"Really? And who should be so dense as to let a lovely lady, such as yourself, go?" He said, turning on the charm that had had many a girl at his beck and call.

"Lady? Haven't been called that in a while." She snorted. "He'd been in England for five years helping to rebuild the organisation I work for. Then when it was finished he moved to Cleveland to 'help'. We picked up where we left off before he left for good ol' England, but he wanted something I wasn't. The whole picket fence American dream."

"And you didn't?"

"The only time I'd need a picket fence is when I ran out of stakes. I don't do the heavy stuff." She said stretching her arms up above her head, well aware that the man opposite her eyes would be drawn about a foot down from her face.

"I see." He said, not bothering to hide the fact that he'd been staring at her breasts. He knew that was the purpose of her little stunt, but who was he to argue with a slayer? She was very nicely put together, any man would see that. Toned legs were encased in her trademark black leather trousers; her dark red top was tight, showing off her curves. He knew from Dawn that she was the same age as him, but she managed to look both older and younger at the same time. He could only assume that it was her work as a slayer that kept her looking young; Dawn's sister had the same luxury. It was the haunted look in her eyes that made her look older, that made all of Dawn's family look older.

"I'm sorry, for what I said earlier." Sirius said uncomfortably. He hated apologising.

She briefly considered asking him what he was apologising for, but decided against it. "Don't sweat over it; I did some seriously bad shit back then. And from what I hear, you're not all puppies and candy canes yourself. You would have killed that rat guy sooner than last night if you'd have got the chance."

"No, I-"

"Hey, I'm not blaming you. He killed your friends, no doubt he deserved it."

She was greeted by silence.

Faith, realising that it was obviously still a sore spot, changed the subject. "So why aren't you off partying with all the rest of the wand wavers?"

He smirked, banishing the painful memories from his mind; the double entendre wasn't lost on him as it would have been on many other wizards. "Why aren't you? I know I'm great company but shouldn't you be making nice with the rest of your little friends?" He asked patronizingly.

She glared at him. "You do know who you're talking to, right? It's not smart to piss off a slayer- I could have you begging me for mercy in a second if I wanted to."

"I could think of worse ways to spend a-"

Before he could get the words out of his mouth she was on him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head.

"You should be careful what you wish for, especially if you have no idea what you're dealing with." She said menacingly.

"I heard you were helping the good guys now and have been for years." He stated, his voice never wavering.

She grinned, releasing his hands and sitting back on his knees. "Mostly."

"Only mostly? I can live with that." He leered.

She returned his grin. "Hey, a girl's gotta remember how to be bad or she'll never get anything done."

"Indeed." Sirius leaned towards her, capturing her lips in his. It wasn't a soft, sweet first kiss that many tentative young couples may enjoy. It was fiery as their tongues duelled in a battle of wills- who would retreat first.

Faith pulled back, her recent argument with Robin fresh on her mind. "Are we really gonna do this? If so, consider yourself warned- I 'aint looking for anything heavy."

Sirius shrugged. "Suits me."

'I bet it does.' Faith thought, but she could not speak aloud as her lips were a bit preoccupied with kissing the man in front of her.

When the lack of oxygen forced him too, Sirius detached his lips from Faith's only to start nipping and licking a path down her neck.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Sirius paid special attention to her pulse point. She wasn't normally one for the foreplay, so she was surprised to find that she was enjoying his persistent assault of her neck… a lot.

Sirius smiled to himself as he heard Faith groan. It had been a while, over ten years in fact, since he had been free so it was good to know he could still affect women the way he used to. She tasted dangerous- sort of like faint tobacco and coffee- but there was a sweetness about the smooth flesh that he wanted to see more of.

He surprised her by lifting them both, her legs still latched onto his hips, and moving them onto the bigger sofa, manoeuvring them so that Faith was lying below him.

A split second later, Faith had managed to reverse their positions so that she was sitting on top of his thighs, a defiant glint in her eyes, daring him to challenge her.

He smirked. "Do you always have to control everything?"

"Shut up." Faith ordered, not giving him much choice in the matter by planting another kiss on his more-than-willing lips.

Sirius slid his hands up the back of her top. He deftly undid the clasp of her bra ('like riding a bike') without bothering to remove the over garment and moved to cup her breasts. He gently squeezed, and felt all the blood in his head move south as she pressed her crotch to his.

Faith subconsciously began to grind against the wizard beneath her as Sirius rolled her nipples between his fingers. She ignored his groan as she pulled back and pulled off her top, tossing it too the floor.

Faith undid his jeans with a new urgency, jerking them off his hips with ease. She grinned. "Look who goes commando."

Sirius blushed lightly. He responded by slipping his hands round to cup her backside before sliding her trousers down her legs. Faith kicked them onto the floor in one fluid movement and impaled herself on him. She stopped there for a moment, watching the emotions play across his eyes- want, need, lust- and then repeated the action. This time his hips rose to meet her; they moved in tune with each other.

If anyone were to walk in at that moment, it could be very awkward. A slayer and a wizard in a state of undress, their skin glistening with sweat; the only sounds to be heard were their ragged breathing and the occasional moan of pleasure. Sirius reached up, hooking an arm around the slayers neck and pulling her down to him to engage in another fiery kiss, never disrupting his rhythm.

Faith had felt the warmth build up inside of her ever since Sirius had first kissed her; she wanted this, even more so now than before. She heard Sirius groan and his thrusts became less rhythmic, more urgent. She inhaled sharply as he brought his thumb down to tease her clit… so close. Somewhere within her, she reached boiling point. She threw her head back and dug her nails in Sirius' shoulders leaving little crescent shaped cuts in his skin. Not even a second later, she felt Sirius grip her hips tight enough to bruise as he released into her. With one final, satisfied moan she relaxed, letting him take her weight.

Faith lay there for a moment, listening as Sirius' breathing returned to normal before peeling herself off of the man below her without a word and began to redress herself in the various garments of clothing that had been removed in their tryst.

Sirius mirrored her actions with his own clothes, neither of them spoke, an awkward silence falling between them but they didn't acknowledge it with nervous smiles or uncomfortable giggles. They were a bit past that.

Sirius was the one who broke the silence. "Faith, I'd really prefer it if Dawn didn't find out about this."

"Why does it matter? There's nothing between the two of you, is there? Cause if there is and you fuck her about then there's gonna be a very long cue of people after your-"

"Whoa, whoa- no, there's nothing like that between us. It's just, if she's anything like Lily, then she really wouldn't approve."

"And it bothers you that much?"

He shrugged self consciously. "Well she's pretty much the only friend I have right now."

Faith clasped her hand to her heart melodramatically. "Aww."

"Faith-"

"Okay, okay. My lips are sealed. Metaphorically speaking of course." She got up off the sofa. "See ya later, Seer."

She paused before going into her room. "You're staying with Dawn, right?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She smirked. "I'll give you a call if I need a release."

**END MINI**


End file.
